


Those Were the Days

by Anonymous



Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [5]
Category: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air
Genre: Activism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: When an old friend comes to town, Phil and Vivian have to decide between friendship and the law.This is a slight rewrite of the ending of the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air's Season 2 Episode 20: Those Were the Days with some a/b/o elements.
Relationships: Philip Banks & Will Smith
Series: Fresh Prince of Bel-Air A/B/O [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987507
Collections: Anonymous





	Those Were the Days

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a good couple of hours to make this, so please enjoy!

“Yo, Marge. You should have seen me. It was dope. Me and my man Cornflake barricaded ourselves in Mr. Watts classroom, right? It took the entire football team to break down the door. And when they came in, we said ‘Make Love, not War.’” He said with a raised fist. 

“Right on, Hasani. But why were you saying ‘make love, not war’?” She asked. She thought it was just a simple teacher firing matter. 

“Well, we were kind of hoping the cheerleaders would overhear it.” Will confessed. 

“Sweetheart, this is not a joke. Now your antics have gotten you suspended for three days. Now, go to your room.” Vivian, Will’s aunt, said with folded arms. 

“You know what better yet, go to the poolhouse.” Phil, his uncle and alpha, ordered. "Me and you need to have a little talk." 

Will hoped that 'little talk' involved actual talking because the last time they had a 'little talk' he was bent over the couch getting spanked so hard that he couldn't sit comfortably for a month. He shivered at the memories. 

He bowed his head in submission before making his way past his aunt and uncle.

"Your pants and boxers better be off by the time I get there. Am I clear?"

He deflated. "Yes alpha."  
_________________________________

Will was on the bed with his face down and his ass up in the air when his uncle finally showed up. He could smell the aggression in his scent. It made Will more restless than he already was from waiting on him. It was like waiting in a waiting room to hear how a relative is doing after a car accident. 

"Do you have any idea why I asked you to be here?" His uncle asked coldly. 

"For punishment." Will replied, adjusting himself to relieve some of the pressure off his aching knees. 

His uncle nodded before reaching down to undo his belt buckle and slip it off. Will let out a low whimper. He hated when his uncle whooped him. If he was being honest, he prefered it to be done by his hand instead. But he knew that would defeat the point because as an omega who's being punished by his alpha via spanking it would just turn him on. 

"Will, I must say I am profoundly disappointed in you. I taught you that verbalizing yourself was the best form of communication. Locking yourself up in a classroom and saying meaningless chants isn't going to make the school change their mind about your teacher. You have to speak up and like in the handbook says 'write a petition.'" He placed a warm hand on Will's lower back and stood off to his left side. He did a few test swings to feel out the belt. "I want you to count each lash you take. You're getting 10 today. After that we'll go over your punishment for the following weeks. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." 

Will shivered when the belt ran along his bottom. The calm before the storm. "Getting ready to count. If you don't, we'll have to start again." Will tensed and nodded. 

SWAT! "One."Will yelped when the belt hit his behind with a loud crack. He gripped the sheets at the pain. 

By the time they got to 7, he was sobbing and croaking out each number as they came. He gave a big shout when the belt hit him right in between the legs on his balls and taint. He bit his lip to keep from cursing as that would only increase the lashes by 2. He knew that from experience.

His uncle shushed him through the next 2 blows. "You're doing really well, Will. You've got one more then I'm all done." Will didn't think he could take it. His butt was so sore. 

"No. Pl-please." He sobbed. "I promise I won't do it again. I promise." 

"Will." His uncle warned as he drew his arms back to give him the final blow. 

"Please- Arrrgggghhh!" He cried at the force of it. "Ten!"

Will hissed when his uncle's hand touched his butt and began to message his cheeks. 

"It's alright, Will. It's all over." Phil reassured his nephew. He maneuvered Will carefully so that he could pull him into a hug without letting anything touch his behind.

"I'm sorry." He hiccuped after a long while. "I thought that if we did a sit-in, we'd convince the school to let Mr. Watts stay." 

"I know that, son. I know but you can't just do that. There are rules in place to help you." He drew back to look down at his nephew. "Speaking of, you're grounded for the next two weeks. That means you're only going to school to work and back here from now. If you want to go somewhere else you have to ask me or your Aunt. Understood?"

Will nodded not looking at him in the eyes. 

"Will, look at me when I'm talking to you." Will looked up but then avoided his eyes. "Will." He laced with command.

Will's eyes snapped to his. "Am I understood?"

"Yes, alpha." 

"Good. Now get dressed and go back into the house. You're not to leave your room until dinner time." Will nodded in understanding. Phil moved out of the way as the boy reached down to pick up his boxers and pants. 

When Will was pulling them, he noticed that the boy was hard. He looked away and moved towards the door. He heard Will whimper as he tried to pull his clothing on over his sore behind. It made him smile. He remembered when he got whooping and spanking from his parents. They were a no nonsense type. They'd discipline him then make him sit down in one of those wooden chairs in the kitchen or living room. The same goes for in school. At church, he had to sit on one of the cold pews and endure the pain whilst singing hymns and making conversations with the elders. 

Will was on the verge of tears again as he pulled his pants and boxers over his irritated and sore butt. He let out a small whimper when he started to walk. The brush of the fabrics felt like stings from a bee. 

"I hope you learned your lesson, Will. I don't want to have to go through this with you again." Phil said, as the boy walked slowly past him into the living room. 

"Me too, Uncle Phil. Me too."  
_________________________________

"Pssst, Marge." He whispered to Marge. "Where's Uncle Olufemi?" 

"He's in the study with Adesimbo." She whispered back. 

Okay, the coast was clear. Will swaggered his way into the kitchen. 

"Good thing he ain't in here. Cuz if he was, I'd might just to have to run back up to my room." He watched as she made her sandwich. "What'chu doin?" 

"Now that the man is after me. I think it's best for me to split." She explained. 

"Yeah, well, you know you got to get back to your work. Hey, I heard there was this anti-apartheid rally in D.C." 

"You know what I might just stop by there." She smiled. "I knew you'd understand, Will."

"Aight so I'll be ready in about ten minutes." 

"For what?!"

"I want to go with you." Hmm, that meant he would need a new name. "We're going to be underground right? Which means I'm going to need another name. How about Akbhar Shabazz Jenkins?"

"Will, you're a kid. You belong at home." She reasoned. "On top of that, you're bonded."

"But-"

"Will, let me ask you this question. How long have you been mated?" 

"Almost a year now." 

"Was it planned? Or was it on a whim?" 

Will shifted from one foot to the other. He didn't like talking about his bond with his uncle. The circumstances that caused the bond wasn't the best but he never hated or resented his uncle for protecting him. He could trust Marge. She was their friend. Practically a brother and sister to his aunt and uncle. 

He only shrugged. "It happened when I went into heat while we were on holiday. He did it to protect me." He added on the last part.

"Okay. How strong is your bond with your Uncle Olufemi?" 

"Pretty strong, I guess." 

"Will, even if your bond with your uncle was weak. You couldn't do what I do. You're only 17."

"When you were 17, you burned your first bra." 

"Will, you can't do what I did."

"But I can go get one of Hilary's." He pointed out. 

Marge smiled and laughed. "Will that's not what I meant. You see I talked to Olufemi and Adesimbo and they told me how you misused your suppressants."

Will blushed in embarrassment. He didn't mean to misuse them but he just wanted to take a break from their nasty side effects. He had taken all the regular pills daily and saved up the placebos pills so that he had two weeks worth. And since they were placebos that he took for the two weeks prior to the trip, he went into an unexpected heat. Did he know entirely what he was doing? No, but he wouldn't change what had happened. His bond was a part of him now as much as his family here is.

"What I'm trying to say is that you have to find your own way in life. It's not easy being on the run when you're young. Even more so when you're bonded. It's a real struggle on both you and your partner. You know when I was your age there weren't that many doors open for us as there is for y'all kids today. Some of them we had to blow the door open. And because we did you have those opportunities. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not saying things are perfect. It's just that now you can fight our battles in the boardrooms too. And in the classrooms, the voting booths, and the courtrooms just like your uncle." 

"Hold on, but you said by any means necessary." Will interjected.

"Yes, but it's up to you to figure out what's necessary. And Will when the courtroom doesn't work, come find me." She said with determination in her eyes. 

"You're a deep sister, Adebola." He said with a small smile. 

"And you are the future, Hasani." She said, cupping his chin and gazing into his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was heavily inspired by another Fresh Prince of Bel-Air fanfic called 'Just Say Yo' on Fanfiction.net and the 'His Royal Freshness' verse' by SSDSnape. If you have the time, check them out! 
> 
> If people are confused about the suppressant matter, just imagine that they are like birth control. There are 28 pills in it. 21 of those pills are active pills with hormones in them, 7 of them are placeholder pills (basically sugar pills). 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
